


Sexy Present

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela brings Hawke a surprise. (This had originally been part of my Friend Requested Fun!, but decided it was better off on it's own).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Present

Hawke had been content to just doze the afternoon away, sitting in front of the fire place, his dog at his side. There were no slavers running a muck, no blood mages threatening to drown the city in blood. It was a good day. However, it seemed a certain rogue pirate queen had other ideas in mind.

Hawke was roused from his comfortable slumber, by a bag being dropped in his lap. Cracking open an eye, he starred up at Isabela, a yawn breaking from him. “Did we have an appointment?” Hawke asked, wearily rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “An appointment, Hawke are you drunk?” Isabella asked, amusement in her voice. “Drunk on sleep” Hawke said with a soft chuckle.

Sitting up straight and more focused, Hawke looked down at the bag. “What have you got there?” Hawke questioned, almost hesitant to know. “Open the bag and you'll see” Isabela said, sitting herself down on the arm of his chair. Hawke dug into the bag, pulling out a... thong? It was black and lacy, with definitely not even going to cover his bits. He raised an eyebrow in question at the woman beside him. “Don't worry, I bought myself one too” Isabela said, lifting up the side of her skirt to reveal the same ones.

Hawke ran his hand up her thigh, looping a thumb through the black material. “ I understand these on you, but why for me?” Hawke questioned, still not understanding. “Well, I thought you'd be pretty sexy in a pair of thongs” Isabela purred. Hawke sighed, running a hand through his hair. “This never leaves this room” Hawke said, standing up from his comfortable spot on the chair. Isabela quickly slipped into it, with the excuse of 'keeping it warm'.

Making sure Isabela faced away, Hawke stripped himself out of his robes and small clothes. Slipping into the thong, he did his best to fit himself into them. The fabric rubbed awkwardly along his soft length and created a slightly obvious bulge, not that you couldn't clearly see part of his cock to the side either way.  
Giving a slight huff, Hawke felt slightly self conscious. Maybe this would have looked better on Fenris' lithe and hairless body. Hawke however, wasn't lithe nor hairless. In fact, his chest had quite a bit of hair, a trail going down under the thong. 

Composing himself, he moved back towards the chair. “Well?” he asked. Isabela looked up at him, eyes darken with lush. “Oooh, definitely better then I imagined” she purred. Isabela reached out, running a hand down his thigh. “Since you were oh so good for me, why don't I offer you a little something?” Isabela offered with a wink. Hawke felt himself harden under her questing gaze. Though what she would offer had him curious. “What is it you're suggesting?” Hawke asked.

Isabela gave a breathy laugh. “I'm sure you can take a guess” she said, as she leaned forward. Her teeth gripped the fabric of the thong, before she instead nipped beside his hip. Hawke jerked forward a bit. “Oh, Maker” Hawke groaned softly. Isabela's fingers looped into the thong, shimmying them down to let Hawke's slowly hardening cock spring free. Isabela let out a pleased sound, as it slapped against his stomach. “ Such a big boy” she purred out, stroking the heavy length. She knew just how to twist her hand, knew just how to get him turned on.

Hawke held back, allowing her to have her wicked, wicked ways. If she wasn't a rogue, Hawke would almost guess she was a witch, casting him under her spell. She continued to stroke, until his cock reached full hardness. That was when her lips descended over the head. Hawke watched as her pretty lashes fluttered, taunting, teasing and tempting. Daring him to thrust his hips forward, but Hawke held still.

Isabela's tongue played over the head of his cock, sending sparks through his length, but not enough. He wanted her full mouth on him, taking him to her throat. With one move, that's exactly what she did. He could have lost it there, if it wasn't for the way her hand wrapped around the base of his cock. It was her treat to him, but she still held the control, still decided when he would cum.

She hummed around his cock, sending delicious vibrations, making him groan, but Hawke would never beg, never demand her to give him his release. No, he knew it wouldn't go his way. Isabela took him to the base, breathe tickling just above, as her hand moved down to toy with his balls. “Bella” he breathed out, hand going to lace in her hair.

Hawke's mind barely registered the hand she'd brought down to toy with herself. As his mind caught sight of those fingers disappearing below her skirt, his mind blanked, a desperate sound escaping him. “Fuck” Hawke groaned.

He couldn't hold back any more, didn't want to hold back. Hips jerking forward, he thrust himself through those deliciously full lips, watching the way they parted around his aching cock. So close, but not yet. She relaxed her throat, letting Hawke have his way, letting him do as he wished.

Hawke watched as Isabela trembled, knowing her climax was close as well. Giving her hair a yank, he tipped her head a bit, allowing himself to thrust quicker, knowing she could take it. Yet, as she gagged a bit, that was what sent him over the edge, spilling hot cum down her throat.

Isabela followed him, her climax rocking through her with a muffled shout. Hawke felt Isabela swallow him down, every last drop. Her mouth came off with an audible wet pop, moving herself back to lean comfortably in the chair. Hawke braced himself against the side of the chair, panting softly. “Well... I guess I can accept presents like this every now and then” Hawke joked. Isabela smirked. “Oh, you will” Isabela said, with a wink.


End file.
